Accelerator
Griffin walked calmly into the warehouse, and immediately noticed how dark the room was. He called out cautiously, "Hello? Uhhh...there anyone here? Cuz if not,it's like 3 AM and I wouldn't mind a few more hours of sl-" He's interrupted by the sound of someone snapping their fingers in the darkness. suddenly, several lights clicked on and were amazingly bright. "Whoa, guy, bright, much?" The lights dimmed slightly, and he said "Thanks. Started to go blind there for a-" "Silence,Child." Another light clicks on in the middle of the room to reveal an older man standing with his back to him. His hair was wild, we wore goggles on his forehead above his eyes, he didn't exactly have a beard, but he looked as though he hadn't shaved in a while. He wore a lab coat, but no shirt under it, and the ends of the sleeves were burned. He wore rather plain looking pants, and no shoes. He appeared insane, but had an intensity in his face that suggested a great deal of wisdom and experience. An awkward silence consumed the room. Suddenly, the man spoke. "Quite the name you've made for yourself, Griffin. 'Lightspeed'. It's almost laughable. You run around this town making a fool of yourself, wearing an idiotic mask, being a puppet for the media. What'd you say? Ah, yes 'Who's your hero?' Pathetic..... And the girl..." "So help me if you touched a single hair on her head-" What appeared to be a bolt of lightning erupted from the man's hand. Griffin fell to the floor in pain. "Yes, I know all about the lovely Dria....I will have my....'meeting' with her at a later date, but for now, we have business to attend to, boy." Griffin ran directly at the man full speed, prepared to punch him in the face. The man caught his face an instant before contact, and Griffin felt the shock of several thousand volts coursing through him. He fell to his knees, smoking slightly. "Know your place, child. You are not my equal. You are simply a toy in my game which is more complex than you could ever imagine, and when I no longer see you as entertaining, I will break you, and promptly dispose of you. Understand?" Griffin shook violently on the floor. "Of course you understand. now if you feel the need to challenge me again, you'll have to bring more to the table than running fast." He then pressed two fingers into Griffin's forehead and electricity flowed through him, but this time it didnt burn. He was actually beginning to feel more powerful. When he removed them, electricity arched from his hand to Griffin's head, and there were two round burn marks in his skin. "That should make you a much more.....interesting opponent." Griffin stumbled away from him, holding his head. He managed to scramble to his feet and back away as electricity crackled around him. The man grinned. "It's the Psion, isn't it? Makes you feel powerful, more adequate. It's like a drug, once you're exposed to it, your body begins to crave it, makes you a weapon. You see, you owe the world more than the prevention of a few petty crimes a month, Griffin. You're more, so much more th-" He stepped closer, and as Griffin held out his hand to keep him away a bolt of lightning flew from his hand. "Who are you...?" The man sighed. "I've been called by many names in my time, but you can call me, the Doctor." The Docto stepped closer still. "Stay away from me, dude, just stay away..." and then he ran, this time faster than he ever had before, now leaving a trail of blue light behind him.. He seemed to phase through the door to Dria's apartment as he went. He wobbled slightly when he stopped, and turned and marveled at both how fast he was going, and what had happened with the door. She woke with a start, and stared at the glowing trail behind him and said "What the hell?" "What?" "Your eyes are glowing." "Babe, you won't believe what happened....." Category:Nhlott Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Life